Mimi/Character Information
Pop'n Music: Usagi to Neko to Shounen no Yume This theme is a stamp! Since the direction was very easy to grasp, the dress costume plan also came out so quickly that I could not decide the other way. As Mimi and Nyami change their clothes a lot when everyone from Pop'n watched it, it became like voting unexpectedly, so I decided on the most popular hard skirt costume as it was my first version in costume, but hard Okay so to be okay~ The defense should be the strongest ever! Their project iron wall! Since the fan site put costume ideas and columns etc. on it, please also check it there I got something that was nice and kind, too. It seems to tell us the loneliness before the departure and the hope for the future, the vocal is sparkling and it feels like I gave the light to the place where it tends to be dull by just the steampunk theme iron and steam It was. I thought that I wanted to express such an atmosphere also in their animation and I thought that Navi, who appeared in this work, also appeared together, I think that this time it has become a cartoony animation full like never before. I wonder if families will get a feeling when Chibiko enters? In winning animation you are wearing a different costume suggestion, but none of them are pretty cute! It was nice to have you wear it! I think that it was possible to make the 2P a very good, nightly color scheme. I am conscious of changing the image so much even with the same clothes, because I change the color with much effort. Please work hard to make characters that are coming up one after another, including Mimi and Nyami this time! ちっひ Pop'n Music éclale Welcome to éclale, everyone! Here are Mimi and Nyami, the faces of Pop'n Music, hello. With their new costume pack for éclale, I decorated the start work in full energy~! The system became a current one, as more and more changes chase their costumes, since it was reached to its current form that was converted several times. I think it became the perfect design for the cute and energetic design brilliantly, yet how was it? The animation has a lot of energy, anyways! Willing to be depressed, I'm thinking that the animation to play together must be good for children who are having fun playing Pop'n Music, if it's changing. NU-KO's voice sounds like a crystal clear blue sky... The system and their songs are able to progress to the future together, and the theme is really perfect! The song comes after I created the best animation for them, but I thought the sound really fits. As they traveled to search for medals, They meet, reach some characters and some places; please have certain fun! ちっひ Pop'n Music Lapistoria Mimi had a makeover to surprise everyone in Lapistoria. To get here was a long, long way. Being like the sun shining on everyone, Mimi is a mascot position of Pop'n Music to revolutionize the world and want a thought. Lit new hope in the minds of Pop'n Music loves the impression that you meet for the first time when you saw them having, bright, cheerful faces, seeming to go for your glory to the new world, expressing our feelings. Will go out front was able to draw long-awaited, large and detailed illustrations, so it was hiding each of her and Nyami's personality, wondering if Mimi has a positive, gentle atmosphere. It's a small raise of costumes that fit the soft silhouette- looking through a city of badges as I also thought so. I thought, "Oh this is good", when in Pop'n Music is now talking about Mimi from a little while ago thinking about Lapistoria, where their new illustrations and voices come together on game consoles in the trial. These children are diving into the new world full of music, happiness and smiles! ちっひ Category:Character Informations